1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to: a method for cleaning a humor replacing circuit formed by interconnecting medical instruments (such as, a membrane type plasma separator, a selective plasma component absorber, and a membrane filter); a joint for forming the circuit; and a medical instrument container used in the circuit. The method, the joint, and the medical instrument container are used for medical treatment (such as, dialysis or plasma replacing therapy).
2. Description of the Relevant Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a humor replacing circuit 1 used for medical treatment (such as, dialysis or plasma replacing therapy) is usually formed by interconnecting medical instruments (such as, a membrane type plasma separator 2, a selective plasma component absorber 3, and a membrane filter 4) through ducts 5. After the entire humor replacing circuit 1 has been cleaned, a desired treatment (such as, dialysis or plasma replacing therapy) is effected. In this circuit, it is essential to shut bubbles out while the circuit is being assembled and cleaned.
Two methods have thus been made available so as to provide a humor replacing circuit 1, while preventing undesired bubbles from entering.
One of the methods repeats the sequential operation of connecting a duct 5 to a medical instrument, while releasing air and cleaning, one by one, so as to complete the assembling of all the ducts and the medical instruments.
The other method employs dummy tubes 6, as shown in FIGS. 2 through 5. This method includes the steps of: interconnecting the ends of ducts 5, between which a medical instrument is to be interposed, through a dummy tube 6 to form a circuit whose components communicate with one another; air-releasing and cleaning the entire circuit outright; and then replacing the dummy tubes 6 with medical instruments, while being careful not to have bubbles enter the circuit.
FIGS. 2 to 5 show a conventional method of replacing the selective plasma component absorber 3 with a dummy tube 6. First, as shown in FIG. 2, the ends of ducts 5 interposing the dummy tube 6 are clamped by forceps 7.
Then, as shown in FIG. 3, one of the ducts 5 is connected to an outlet port 3b by insertion with the absorber 3 being inverted. If the outlet port 3b is not filled with a filling solution (such as, a sodium citrate aqueous solution), the connecting operation is performed by replenishing physiological saline by an injector 8, while keeping bubbles from entering.
As shown in FIG. 4, the duct 5 is inserted to an inlet port 3a for connection, while inverting the absorber 3 back to the normal position. Physiological solution may similarly be replenished, if necessary.
As the final step, the forceps is taken out to remove clamping, as shown in FIG. 5, in order to complete the operation of replacing the dummy tube 6 with the absorber 3.
However, the method of sequentially assembling the humor replacing circuit, while releasing air and cleaning the circuit components one by one involves the operation of connecting the ducts one by one while being careful not to have bubbles enter the circuit; thereby, entailing extremely cumbersome and careful work since there are many points of connection in the above-described conventional method. As a result, the burden of the operator becomes intolerable which results in connecting errors or the like. These are, consequently, the drawbacks and shortcomings of the conventional method.
On the other hand, the method employing the dummy tubes 6 allows the entire circuit to be cleaned outright, but involves the operation of connecting the dummy tubes 6 to the predetermined portions of the ducts 5; thus, still requiring complicated preparatory work which is also a shortcoming.
This invention is therefore provided in order to overcome the above-described problems. Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide: a method of cleaning an entire humor replacing circuit by simply operating the switching valves of the joints connected to the ends of the ducts; a joint that can be readily replaced and connected to medical instruments; and a medical instrument container.
In order to achieve the above objects, a first aspect of this invention is applied to a method of cleaning a humor replacing circuit formed by interconnecting medical instruments (such as, a membrane type plasma separator, a selective plasma component absorber, and a membrane filter). The method includes the steps of: assembling a cleaning circuit by connecting a joint having a two-way switching valve body to an end of a duct for interconnecting the medical instruments; connecting a pair of connected joints by a bypass so that the joints confront each other; interposing a medical instrument (such as, the membrane type plasma separator or the selective plasma component absorber) between the confronting joints, and switching the two-way switching valve body to such a position so as to allow the bypass to communicate with the joints; carrying out a first cleaning of the entire circuit under such a condition; and carrying out a second cleaning and priming by switching the two-way switching valve body to the other position.
A second aspect of this invention is directed to a method that includes the steps of: preparing a joint having connecting ends of an inlet and an outlet of a medical instrument, connecting ends of two ducts for interconnecting the medical instruments, a two-way switching valve body, and a bypass capable of communicating with the two ducts; switching the two-way switching valve body to one position to cause the two ducts to communicate with each other through the bypass; carrying out a first cleaning of the entire circuit under this condition; switching the two-way switching valve body to the other position to cause the two ducts to communicate with the medical instrument; and carrying out a second cleaning and priming under this condition.
A third aspect of the invention is directed to a joint for a humor replacing circuit for interconnecting a medical instrument (such as, a membrane type plasma separator, a selective plasma component absorber or a membrane filter). A body of the joint includes: a connecting end for connecting a medical instrument; a connecting end for inserting an inlet or an outlet of the medical instrument; and a connecting end of a bypass for interconnecting a pair of joints corresponding to the inlet and the outlet of the medical instrument. The joint body has a two-way switching valve body that is slidable therewithin, the two-way switching valve body allowing the three connecting ends inside the joint body to be switched.
A fourth aspect of this invention is directed to a joint having a body which includes: a two-way switching valve body arranged so as to be slidable therewithin; connecting ends for inserting an inlet and an outlet of a medical instrument; connecting ends of two ducts for interconnecting the medical instruments; and a bypass capable of communicating with the two ducts through the two-way switching valve body.
A fifth aspect of this invention is directed to a medical instrument container for accommodating a medical instrument (such as, a membrane type plasma separator, a selective plasma component absorber or a membrane filter) used in a humor replacing circuit for medical treatment (such as, dialysis or plasma replacing therapy). The container is arranged so that the horizontal level of the container is as high as that of an inlet and an outlet of the medical instrument.
This invention includes the connection of a joint having a two-way switching valve body to the end of a duct that interconnects medical instruments, and the further interconnecting of two such connected joints respectively corresponding to the inlet and the outlet of a medical instrument through a bypass.
Therefore, by switching the switching valve body, the ducts communicate with each other through the bypass interconnecting the joints; thereby, allowing the entire humor replacing circuit to be cleaned. In addition, a desired humor replacing circuit can be conveniently formed by merely inserting a medical instrument to the connecting ends of each pair of joints.
Another aspect of this invention is directed to the connection of two ducts and the inlet and the outlet of a single medical instrument to a joint having a two-way switching valve body and a bypass, the two ducts interconnecting medical instruments. By setting the two-way switching valve body to one of the positions, the two ducts can communicate with each other through the bypass; thereby, allowing all the ducts belonging to the humor replacing circuit to be subjected to a first cleaning.
Further, by setting the two-way switching valve body to the other position, the two ducts can be connected to the inlet and the outlet of the medical instrument, respectively; thereby, allowing the entire circuit throughout the medical instruments to be subjected to second cleaning and priming.
These and other features of the invention will be understood upon reading of the following description along with the drawings. It is noted that the same reference numbers used in the above-described conventional method and apparatus are used for designating various parts or components of this invention.